


Breezy Day

by telophase



Category: Aria
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Fanart, Gen, Gift Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telophase/pseuds/telophase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akari bids you hello and welcome to Neo-Venezia! Are you looking for a tour?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breezy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fluffybun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybun/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be uploaded before the reveal as a treat, because I agree that there's not enough Aria out there, but I didn't get it done until a few hours after. So enjoy!
> 
> Created by bodging together a number of photos from a stock art site I belong to plus Flickr's Creative Commons to create Akari's figure, then tracing it on a lightboard and changing the hair and clothing to somewhat resemble Akari. It was originally going to be a [much more realistic painting](http://www.magatsu.net/parallels/Aria-Face-Painted.jpg), which is why her face is much less manga-y than the original, but I couldn't get the coloring on her hair and clothing right and junked it all for cel shading in a fit of rage. Scanned in, linework then done in Manga Studio, and coloring/shading done in Photoshop.
> 
> Credit also goes to [edonohana](http://archiveofourown.org/users/edonohana) for allowing me to use one of her photos of Venice as ref for the background, and if I hadn't been so frustrated by the whole thing, I'd have done a better job with it. :)


End file.
